Um Armário, Uma História
by InThatEyes
Summary: Durante uma festa na mansão Kido, Seiya e Saori se deparam em uma situação inusitada em um armário. Pode isso mudar suas vidas?


**Um armário, uma história**

Era um dia de festa na mansão Kido. A música estava alta, havia comes e bebes; e todos estavam se divertindo, tudo estava na sua mais perfeita ordem. Todos estavam em paz, já que nenhuma batalha estava por vir, Hades fora derrotado há um tempo e toda as ameaças que assombravam Atena e seus cavaleiros haviam desaparecido, para o alívio de todos, que puderam seguir suas vidas normalmente.

Saori havia decidido dar aquela festa para que todos pudessem se reunir e matar as saudades do tempo que lutavam lado a lado, do tempo que estavam mais próximos, embora sofressem, e parecia que suas intenções estavam dando certo, todos se divertiam muito. Todos estavam presentes: os cavaleiros de bronze, os de ouro, algumas amazonas entre elas Shina, Marin e June, também Mino, Shunrei e Seika. Saori estava muito feliz por receber todos seus amigos queridos em sua casa, mas faltava algo que ela não sabia o que era, se sentia incompleta.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios por Tatsumi:

- Senhorita Saori, mais um convidado acaba de chegar. - Saori estranhou tamanha animação do mordomo ao se referir do recém-chegado e logo avistou quem era. - Sr. Julian Solo está aqui!

- Seja bem-vindo, Julian – ela disse cordialmente. - Espero que você aproveite a festa, por favor, sinta-se à vontade.

- É muito bom vê-la novamente, Saori. - disse ele galante, beijando uma de suas mãos, ato que ela achou desnecessário, enquanto os olhos de Tatsumi brilhavam. - Não poderia recusar um convite seu.

Ela assentiu e saiu de perto do milionário na primeira oportunidade que teve e foi perguntar a outros convidados se precisavam de alguma coisa e se estavam gostando da festa. Ninguém havia se importado com a chegada de Julian, exceto uma pessoa: Seiya. O momento em que o cavaleiro de pégaso se deparou com Julian não fora nada agradável, o desgosto de Seiya era visível e o de Julian também, era impossível não perceber que os dois se detestavam. Assim que Seiya avistou Julian, logo em seguida pousou seu olhar sobre Saori, que parecia feliz, conversando com os amigos, fazendo algo dentro de si queimar.

Saori percebeu o mal estar entre os dois, mas decidiu ignorar, não deixaria uma ceninha ridícula como aquela estragar sua festa. Bebendo uma champagne, andando pelo salão passou a refletir em algumas coisas. Julian Solo não era um rapaz feio ou desagradável, muito pelo contrário, se fosse levar em conta sua posição social ele seria o par perfeito, milionário, muito educado e bonito, se dependesse de Tatsumi eles já estariam casados há muito tempo. Mas quando o via não sentia nada que pudesse ultrapassar a linha da amizade, seu coração não disparava e sua mente não mergulhava em confusão, efeitos que certa pessoa de olhos castanhos causava com muita facilidade, mesmo não sabendo.

Ela andava pensando muito em Seiya por aqueles dias, ele ainda morava no pequeno apartamento de frente para a praia e às vezes aparecia na mansão Kido para saber como ela estava e para dar notícias sobre sua irmã, Seika e sobre seus amigos, os outros cavaleiros de bronze. Quando Saori sabia que ele a visitaria, sempre usava seus vestidos mais bonitos e chamativos, a maioria bem decotados, o garoto não deixava de notar, mas logo desviava o olhar. Nestas visitas, os dois costumavam passar horas conversando e rindo, às vezes lembrando os tempos de infância, sem ao menos notar que o tempo passava tão depressa, então ele se despedia e partia, deixando a garota desnorteada em relação a seus sentimentos. Sentia que Seiya possuía muito carinho e respeito por ela, mas ele a respeitava até demais para o seu gosto.

A quem ela estava querendo enganar? Estava perdidamente apaixonada por Seiya, não sabia desde quando, mas havia assumido esse sentimento para si mesma há um tempo. Sempre que o via era uma sensação diferente e a cada dia mais desejava tê-lo ao seu lado, mas não sabia como deixar isso claro, não sabia se devia se declarar ou tomar atitudes, já que em sua condição de deusa ela certamente teria problemas ao se relacionar com um de seus cavaleiros, não gostava de pensar nesse fato, mas enfrentaria qualquer coisa para ter pelo menos um beijo de seu amado. Gostaria que Seiya percebesse o que estava acontecendo, mas conhecia o garoto, ele era tapado demais para perceber qualquer coisa.

Deixando os pensamentos de lado por alguns minutos, começou a reparar com mais atenção o que estava acontecendo na festa. June e Shun dançavam muito animados, demonstrando um para o outro que queriam algo a mais, tímidos demais para falar. Hyoga e Freya também dançavam, mas já estavam namorando há um ano, então a cumplicidade entre eles era visível. Shiryu e Shunrei trocavam carícias bem sutis, românticos como sempre e Seiya conversava com Shina e Mino, tomando uma cerveja, fazendo Saori sentir uma pontada de ciúmes.

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam todos reunidos, conversando e rindo muito alto, alguns visivelmente bêbados, exceto por Miro, que tentava conquistar todo e qualquer ser de saias que via pela frente, e por Aioria que conversava com Marin, que ao menos piscava. Saori riu ao olhar para o casal, pois com certeza ficava daquela maneira perto de Seiya, foi quando reparou em um outro casal que estava realmente aproveitando a festa, Ikki e Pandora davam muitos amassos em um dos cantos do salão. Saori ficou boquiaberta

- Como pode esse mísero cavaleiro de bronze se dar bem assim e uma pessoa como eu, um cavaleiro de ouro, ficar para trás! - Miro passou resmungando.

- Dê uma chance para ele, escorpião! - disse Shunrei se aproximando de Saori. - Ikki já estava sozinho há muito tempo, ele merece ser feliz.

Miro ainda assim saiu reclamando.

- Como está, Saori? - Shunrei disse sorrindo. - Está aproveitando a festa?

- Hã? Ah... me desculpe, Shunrei. - disse tentando disfarçar que não havia prestado atenção à amiga por estar olhando na direção de Seiya. - A festa está ótima, não? Estou me divertindo muito.

- Parece um pouco distante... - Shunrei comentou. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, está tudo bem. - Saori disse sorrindo. - Não pude deixar de reparar o quanto você está feliz com Shiryu.

- Sim estamos completamente apaixonados. - os olhos da chinesa brilhavam. - Não conte a ninguém, mas acho que logo ele vai me pedir em casamento!

- Isso é ótimo, Shunrei! Não contarei a ninguém, claro.

- Obrigada, Saori! E é claro que a convidarei para o casamento. - ela sorriu. - Faz tempo que não nos vemos... Você está namorando?

No período em que os cavaleiros de bronze estiveram em recuperação após a batalha de Hades, Saori e Shunrei se tornaram boas amigas, a chinesa ficara um bom tempo hospedada na mansão Kido.

- Aah, namorando? Não, não estou... - disse Saori ficando muito vermelha.

- Mas está interessada em alguém não? - Shunrei a alfinetou. Sabia que a amiga nutria sentimentos por Seiya, mesmo que ela não tivesse contado.

- N-não, não estou. - Saori mentiu, ficando mais vermelha ainda.

- Certo. - Shunrei riu, não a pressionaria a falar nada. - Vamos dançar? Essa música é muito boa!

- Vamos.

E as amigas foram para a pista. Dançaram muito empolgadas e riram muito da tentativa de Aldebaran de dançar, Saori não percebia, mas Seiya também não tirava os olhos dela, sempre procurando Julian com o olhar, para se certificar que ele não estava perto da garota. Ao se cansar, Saori pegou outra taça de champagne e foi para perto de uma das grandes janelas para pegar um ar.

- Estava ótima dançando, Saori. - disse Julian se aproximando. - E devo dizer que tem muito bom gosto para champagne, este que está bebendo é simplesmente maravilhoso.

- Obrigada, Julian. - sabia que ele estava tentando puxar assunto. Deus, aquele garoto não desistia?

- Devo dizer que sua iniciativa de reunir todos em sua casa foi ótima. É perceptível que todos estão se divertindo muito.

- Obrigada mais uma vez. - apesar de não estar com muito saco para o milionário, ela precisava ser educada, a etiqueta a cobrava, infelizmente.

- Você deveria vir me visitar na Grécia, Saori! Sei que agora viaja para la com frequência por conta do santuário, seria muito bem-vinda na mansão de minha família, além do mais, eu poderia preparar um passei maravilhoso de iate, tenho certeza de que você vai apreciar e muito a viagem. - ele disse de maneira sedutora, se aproximando dela.

- Oh, Julian! Com certeza seria uma viagem maravilhosa, mas é realmente muito difícil para uma pessoa como eu achar um espaço na agenda para viajar, além de administrar a Fundação eu tenho meus compromissos no santuário, que como Atena, não posso ignorar. - ela disse se afastando dele. Apesar de estar dançando a pouco tempo atrás e o salão estar cheio, o tempo estava ficando frio e ela sentia a pele arrepiar, olhou e a maioria de seus amigos buscavam se agasalhar. - Receio que demorarei para te visitar, mas quem sabe um dia, não? Com licença, vou buscar um casaco para mim, estou com frio.

E mais uma vez saiu de perto do milionário, desta vez mais depressa ainda e saiu do salão em direção a um dos quartos próximo dali, com certeza nele deveria ter um armário com alguns casacos, não importava se combinavam com sua roupa ou não, só queria ficar aquecida, não era a maneira que gostaria de se aquecer, mas infelizmente não podia ter tudo o que queria.

Entrou no quarto e logo se deparou com o pequeno closet, que por sua sorte tinha um casaco de pele muito elegante, ela estava prestes a tirar o casaco do cabide quando se sobressaltou ao ouvir a porta do quarto se abrir e fechar e ao ver quem entrava nele. Seiya estava ali, em sua frente e ela nem notara que ele a havia seguido, o que ele queria?

- Seiya? - ela disse surpresa e com o coração batendo acelerado. - O que faz aqui?

- Só quis me certificar que você estava bem.

- Estou ótima, só vim buscar um casaco. Está frio não acha? - mas naquele momento ela já não sentia mais frio, muito pelo contrário, um calor envolvente tomava todo o seu corpo.

- Sim, está. - ele disse sério, muito atípico de sua personalidade.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Seiya? - ela perguntou preocupada ao notar a atitude do garoto.

- Não! Quer dizer... Aconteceu Saori! - ele admitiu. - Não gostei nada de ver Julian Solo aqui, por que você convidou ele? Saori, este homem tentou matar todos nós, ele sequestrou você! Era um encontro entre amigos e pelo que eu saiba Solo não é nosso amigo!

- Ora, Seiya, que você pensa que é? Meu irmão mais velho por acaso? Chamei Julian pelo fato de que ele nos ajudou na batalha contra Hades, se você não se lembra, ele foi um aliado. Além do mais, não posso perder contato com ele, Julian é a minha ponte na Grécia quando se trata dos assuntos da Fundação, não posso simplesmente ignorá-lo! - "embora quisesse" ela pensou. Mas era verdade, Julian e Saori já haviam fechado muitos negócios e seria ingratidão da parte dela destratá-lo, mesmo no mínimo detalhe de convidá-lo para uma festa.

- Não, eu não sou seu irmão, mas me preocupo com você, Saori! Se você não se lembra, eu dei minha vida por você em vários momentos, cheguei a fazer milagres quase ao ponto de morrer, e você continua se relacionando com Julian Solo, como se fizesse para me provocar! Não só a mim, mas a todos os meus companheiros!

- Seiya, aprecio e muito tudo o que você e os outros cavaleiros fizeram por mim, não me coloque nessa posição de ingrata! Você não sabe como é estar na minha pele, em minha posição! Ja te disse que não posso ignorar Julian, então, por favor, pare de me acusar desta maneira, ele não vai me machucar, vivemos em tempos de paz Seiya!

- Vivemos, mas até quando? Pode me garantir? Você pensa que não vi vocês conversando como dois velhos amigos? Muito íntimos até para quem eram inimigos há tempos atrás.

- Seiya... Você está com ciúmes? - ela disse com uma pontada de esperança, sua respiração começava a acelerar. Seiya estava com ciúmes dela! Isso queria dizer que ele também nutria sentimentos por ela ou era só um excesso de proteção?

- N-não, hã, ehr... Ora! É claro que não, Saori! - o garoto disse enrolado e um pouco corado.

- Está sim! - ela disse começando a rir. - Você está com ciúmes de mim, cavaleiro de pégaso!

- Não estou, Saori! - ele disse exaltado – Coloque-se no meu lugar! Sou seu protetor!

Mas não adiantava, a garota estava gargalhando.

- Você está com ciúmes de mim, Seiya, você está!

- Pare com isso, Saori! - ele disse a puxando pelo braço de forma brusca, fazendo-a ficar de frente para si. A garota parou de rir e o olhou muito surpresa, um misto de medo e nervosismo, sentiu-se culpado, mas não a soltou. - Me desculpe, não quis ser violento com você.

Saori não disse nada, estava incapaz de falar. Encarava de frente os olhos castanhos de Seiya, extremamente surpresa pela atitude dele, ficara um pouco assustada porque o movimento fora brusco, mas ao mesmo tempo ficara extasiada, o simples toque dele já era era capaz de a desarmar.

- Também quero saber uma coisa, Saori... - ele disse se aproximando, enquanto ela ficava estática. - Porque me ignorou a festa inteira?

- Eu te ignorei? - ela disse extremamente surpresa. - Eu não fiz isso, Seiya!

- Você fez. Só me cumprimentou o momento em que cheguei, depois conversou com todos da festa, menos comigo. O que aconteceu?

Ela não queria admitir, mas era verdade. Não queria ficar perto de Seiya para que ele não percebesse todos os efeitos que causava nela, não queria fazer papel de boba na frente dele, gaguejando e corando todo o tempo. Desde o primeiro momento que Seiya chegou na festa, Mino não saiu do seu lado, mesmo depois que Shina se juntou a eles, então Saori não quis atrapalhar o momento dos três, já que sabia dos sentimentos das duas garotas. Sim, estava com ciúmes, mas morreria antes de admitir.

- Ora, Seiya, não aconteceu nada, eu não te ignorei! Apenas não queria estragar sua conversa com a Mino, parecia estar animada, ainda mais depois que Shina chegou. - ela não queria, mas acabou dando um tom irônico à sua fala.

- Agora você está com ciúmes. - Seiya disse rindo.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes!

- Sim, está.

- Não estou não.

- Está, Saori. - e por instinto ele enlaçou a cintura da garota com as mãos, não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. - Mas não precisa ficar com ciúmes de mim.

- O-oque está fazendo? - ela disse perdendo o controle somente com seu pequeno toque. Sentia o rosto queimar, o coração bater forte no peito e a respiração ofegar.

- Eu não sei... - ele disse rindo e Saori ficou sem saber se ele falava a verdade. Ele foi puxando a garota mais pra perto, até seus corpos colarem e as respirações ficarem bem próximas. - Saori... Eu tentei te resistir, eu...

- Não resista... - se deu conta de que estava falando o que jamais imaginaria falar para Seiya. E o garoto atendeu seu desejo.

De súbito, Seiya, que já olhava os lábios da garota com desejo, uniu os seus com os dela e os dois iniciaram um beijo calmo, experimentando sensações muito boas. Logo as línguas passaram a se tocar e Saori cruzou suas mãos na nuca de Seiya, enquanto uma das mãos dele subia por suas costas até tocar os longos cabelos lilases. O beijo seguiu com Seiya puxando com carinho o lábio inferior de Saori, aquilo era muito mais do que ela podia sonhar e ele parecia estar aproveitando também, mas de repente ele interrompeu o beijo.

- O que houve, Seiya? - Saori perguntou desapontada por pararem de se beijar.

- Ikki está vindo pra cá! Posso sentir seu cosmo.

- O que? - ela disse surpresa, mas Seiya já a puxava pela mão até entrarem no pequeno closet, que estava um pouco escuro, porém as luzes do quarto entravam pelas frestas da porta. - O que está acontecendo, Seiya, porque me trouxe até aqui?

- Shh... - ele a calou colocando um dos dedos em seus lábios. Estava enlouquecendo, os dois estavam muito próximos por conta do tamanho do closet, ambos estavam de pé sem precisar se curvar, mas a proximidade era tanta que seus corpos estavam colados e as respirações se mesclavam.

Logo ouviram a porta do quarto se abrir e fechar com violência. Pelas frestas da porta eles conseguiam enxergam algumas coisas e Seiya estava certo, era Ikki... com Pandora! E os dois não se desgrudavam, beijavam-se como se não houvesse amanhã.

- Ikki... Pare, eu estou tentando falar! - ela disse rindo enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. - Que vergonha! Será que alguém notou que saímos da festa?

- Se notou ou se não notou, que diferença faz? - ele disse continuando as carícias. - Estamos nos beijando faz um tempo, não há o que esconder, se perceberam que saímos devem imaginar o que estamos fazendo agora.

Os dois riram e Ikki foi a empurrando para a cama, enquanto Seiya e Saori viam toda a cena pelo closet. Percebendo que as coisas iam esquentar dali pra frente, Saori alertou Seiya aos sussurros:

- Seiya, precisamos sair daqui!

- E atrapalhar o Ikki? Não podemos fazer isso!

- O que não podemos fazer é ficar aqui! Vamos antes que seja tarde! - ela disse afoita.

- Saori, Ikki demorou anos para se acertar com alguém e justo agora vamos sair para atrapalhar? Que desculpa vamos inventar para estarmos aqui?

Saori ficou imaginando o que seria pior, sair dali naquele momento e causar constrangimentos à Ikki e Pandora e cortar todo o clima do casal ou ficar ali ouvindo tudo o que acontecia, ainda que estivesse na companhia de Seiya. Tentou pensar em uma saída, mas logo as carícias do casal começaram a ficar ousadas e Pandora já começava a gemer.

- O que vamos fazer agora? - ela sussurrou.

- Sermos pacientes e esperar, ou... - ele diz em seu ouvido. - Seguir o exemplo.

Não dava para se controlar, estar com ela ali naquela situação já era um estímulo, escutar dois amigos em sua intimidade era outro maior ainda. Saori estremeceu diante daquelas palavras e ele pôde sentir que sua respiração falhava.

Seiya havia acabado com sua sanidade naquele momento, com aquelas palavras, havia tocado em seu ponto fraco. A ideia de fazer amor com ele, embora naquelas condições, era muito mais do que poderia querer, do que poderia sonhar, por isso tomou a iniciativa e sem pensar duas vezes começou a beijá-lo com muita vontade.

Seiya se aproximou mais ainda de Saori, se isso era possível e começou a delinear todo seu corpo com suas mãos, enquanto ela segurava seus ombros com força, demonstrando o que queria. Fora do closet o clima esquentava ainda mais, mas eles concentravam-se somente no que estavam prestes a fazer.

- Vamos tentar não fazer muito barulho, certo? - ele sussurrou sorrindo próximo a seus lábios, ela assentiu e Seiya passou a descer beijos quentes por seu pescoço que com certeza ficaria marcado.

Ele se concentrou ali enquanto Saori soltava pequenos suspiros e só foi interrompido para ajudar Saori a tirar sua camisa, a garota descia as mãos por todo seu peitoral e por suas costas, como se quisesse decorar toda e qualquer parte do seu corpo. Voltaram a se beijar e Seiya foi descendo o zíper do vestido de Saori, passando os dedos por sua espinha lentamente, enquanto ela se arrepiava. Ousada, ela passou a mão por sua excitação, que já sentia há um certo tempo e ele suspirou. Soltou seu cinto, o puxou e o deixou cair no chão, mas a fivela do cinto fez um barulho estridente ao se chocar com o chão o que os deixou estáticos e tensos por um minuto.

- Ouviu isso? - ouviram Pandora dizer assustada.

- O que? - Ikki disse meio a contragosto.

- Parecia algo caindo no chão... e vinha daquela direção... - ela disse ofegante, apontando para o armário.

- Deve ser impressão sua. - ele disse e continuaram de onde haviam parado.

- Essa foi por pouco... - Seiya sussurrou no ouvido da garota. Riram e logo voltaram a se acariciar.

Seiya abaixou o vestido de Saori até o quadril e distribuiu beijos por todo seu pescoço, colo, parte dos seios que o sutiã não conseguia esconder e por parte da barriga que estava descoberta. Enquanto se beijavam novamente, ela descia o zíper da calça do garoto e logo ele estava livre das calças. Impaciente, logo retirou todo o vestido de Saori e ambos ficaram apenas de roupa íntima.

Seiya beijou Saori com fervor, deslizou a mão por suas costas e retirou o sutiã da garota, meio maravilhado com a visão que tinha, passou a beijar e sugar os seios da garota, se deliciando. Ela suspirava e contia com muito custo seus gemidos, o desejo era muito grande, mas a tensão também estava ali, a situação de perigo, então precisava se controlar, embora estivesse amando os carinhos de seu cavaleiro.

Saori então deslizou uma de suas mãos até as partes baixas do garoto e ficou acariciando seu membro por cima da cueca, para depois colocar a mão por dentro da cueca e masturbar seu amado. Em reação, Seiya cerrou um dos punhos e bateu forte na parede ao lado de sua cabeça, tentando se controlar ao máximo, beijando-a para não gemer. Em certo momento, desceu uma de suas mãos para dentro da calcinha da garota e começou a provocar com os dedos.

Os dois causavam sensações inimagináveis um ao outro, Saori não resistiu e começou a gemer baixinho em seu ouvido, deixando-o fora de si. Quando perceberam que estavam próximos do ápice, tiraram as roupas íntimas e se prepararam para o melhor momento. Seiya ergueu Saori do chão, se encaixando no meio de suas pernas, enquanto ela cruzava os braços em sua nuca. Sem poder esperar mais ele a penetrou.

Beijavam-se o tempo todo para evitar os gemidos, quanto mais Seiya estocava, mais Saori se apoiava nele e grudava seu corpo ao dele, seus seios estavam em contato direto com seu peitoral definido, causando uma sensação gostosa. Foram aumentando o ritmo, ficando mais difícil ainda não manifestar o que estavam sentindo.

- Se-Seiya... - Saori falou baixo em seu ouvido. - Eu não vou aguentar... ah! Vou acabar gritando...

- Não... faça...isso... - ele disse com dificuldade.

O que acontecia do lado de fora do closet não os interessava mais, naquele momento eram somente os dois, unidos e com muito desejo. Chegaram ao ápice juntos em um beijo avassalador que continha uma vontade imensa de declarar ao mundo que haviam se amado. Seiya a colocou no chão e ficaram ofegantes, com as testas unidas, tentando se controlar sem desviar os olhos um do outro, cobertos de puro deleite. Os cabelos de Saori grudavam no rosto pelo suor, sentia-se muito cansada, mas plenamente feliz, sorriu para ele que retribui o sorriso e beijaram-se sutilmente.

Depois de algum tempo, deram-se conta de que o casal de amigos já haviam terminado também e apenas conversavam.

- Eu daria o mundo pra ficar com você aqui a noite toda, Pandora, mas precisamos voltar para a festa. Eu ainda preciso te acompanhar até em casa.

- Não podemos ficar nem mais um pouquinho? - ela fazia birra rindo. - Você está certo, precisamos voltar, mas não se preocupe comigo, minha casa não fica longe daqui.

- Pensei que eu pudesse conhecer a sua casa... - ele disse sedutor.

- Bom, eu posso pensar no seu caso. - os dois riram, se vestiram e saíram do quarto.

"Seiya pensa que sou ingênuo como ele... É claro que percebi que estavam dentro do armário, mas vou deixar que pensem que não sei de nada, pode ser divertido." pensou Ikki enquanto voltava para a festa.

Saori e Seiya saíram do armário aliviados e rindo bastante ao tomar consciência do que fizeram, vestiram-se conversando:

- Até que nos saímos bem não acha? - ela disse rindo.

- A não ser por esse maldito cinto que quase nos denunciou! – ele disse colocando o cinto.

- Nunca senti tanto medo em toda a minha vida – ela ria.

- Ouça, Saori, eu nunca quis que nossa primeira vez fosse desse jeito. - se aproximou segurando sua cintura, ela o olhava brincalhona como se dissesse que era um pervertido. - Não me olhe com essa cara! Sempre quis fazer amor com você, mas não imaginava que seria dessa maneira.

- Não se preocupe com isso, foi maravilhoso do mesmo jeito. - ela admitiu corada, sentiu-se muito feliz ao saber que ele também sempre a desejara, que também sentia algo a mais por ela. - Temos muito o que conversar...

- Sim, temos.

- Mas antes... - ela disse com as mãos em seus ombros. - Podemos repetir a dose em um lugar bem mais confortável e então comparamos... O que acha?

- Ótimo... - ele disse beijando seu pescoço. - Onde fica esse lugar?

- Lá em cima... No meu quarto... - ela dizia sedutora em seu ouvido.

Saori não podia estar mais feliz, finalmente havia se acertado com o homem que amava e teria uma noite muito agradável. Quem diria que um simples armário poderia causar tudo isso?

_Olá meus _querid s_! Sei que aqui a maioria é feminina, mas vai que há meninos leitores também rs _

_Esta é minha primeira fic de CDZ, com o casal que mais gosto, Seiya e Saori, acho lindo os dois juntos, combinação perfeita! Sei que o Seiya não cai muito bem no gosto das pessoas em geral, haha mããs é um dos meus personagens favoritos, por toda a teimosia e tal, pelo jeito ingênuo e outras cositas mais (podem me matar rs), acredito até que nessa fic o fiz bem fora da sua personalidade original, mas gostei muito de escrever e espero nos comentários de vocês sugestões e críticas (construtivas). =)_

_Leio muitas fics, adoro! Mas é difícil eu ter uma ideia e colocar tudo no papel, como fiz com essa fic, mas Seiya e Saori estão me ajudando nessa questão, tenho outros projetos para eles huhuhuhu rsrsrs então estou muito feliz e orgulhosa de ter feito isso, de ter levado uma história até o final e de ter gostado do resultado, geralmente escrevo estórias e paro na metade, mas não se preocupem, estórias que eu não consigo desenvolver eu não posto aqui para evitar frustrações, eu não faria isso com vocês! Rs_

_Mas quem tem que gostar do resultado são vocês e não eu, por favor comentem, me digam o que acham, de bom, de ruim. Adoro hentai e sou o mais descritiva possível quando escrevo, isso pode cansar na hora de ler, adoraria de verdade saber a opinião de vocês! Desculpem qualquer erro de português e afins. _

_Beijos,_

_ InThatEyes _


End file.
